1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to heat sources and, more particularly, is directed towards the type of heat source which is particularly adapted to be utilized with food warming or similar units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food warming units are well known in the art. They are most familiarly utilized in conjunction with buffet style food serving, such as those supplied by caterers, cafeterias, and the like.
Such food warming units rely upon various sources of heat to maintain the desired temperatures of the food being served. One form of heat source frequently utilized is generally known as canned heat, which consists of prepackaged cans that are filled with solid or jellied fuels. Such forms of heat sources are disadvantageous in that, being of limited capacity, they must be frequently replaced as the fuel is burned up. In addition to the high cost of the throw-away cans and the fuels, such canned heat is difficult to handle and somewhat messy. An empty can whose fuel has been spent is hot, and therefore some hazard is present in removing the can and replacing it with a fresh can. Further, the fresh can must be reignited, which further complicates the handling procedure.
I have also found that the prior art food warming units which utilize canned heat or other types of heat source lack sufficient safety features. In the event that the food warming unit or its associated heat source is distributed by, for example, being knocked over, no means exist in the prior art devices for extinguishing the flame and preventing a possible fire.
It is towards these ends that the present invention is advanced. I am aware of the following U.S. patents which are generally related to this art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 272,387; 651,952; 690,519; 810,730; 821,795; 1,232,227; and 3,171,398.